El Primer Día de Escuela
by Monika Cullen
Summary: Y por fin llega ese dia tan especial para Nessie, su primer dia de escuela, como reaccionara Edward? que pensara Jacob? como estara Bella? y la pregunta mas importante la aceptaran? Nessie podra encubrir la verdadera identidad de su familia? entra!


EL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA

POV RENESMEE:

Un rayo de sol que cruzo por el gran ventanal de mi habitación me despertó, rápidamente abrí mis ojitos y me senté, bostece mientras comenzaba a recordar todo, y en eso me di cuenta que hoy era mi primer día de escuela! Si por fin asistiría a clases cómos los demás niños, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de mis papis, abrí la puerta y estaban allí sentados hablando, me les acerque y me subí a la cama, aun no entendía porque tenían una si nunca dormían, tal vez por decoración, quien sabe, en todo caso mis papitos comenzaron a reír. mientras yo comenzaba a gritar:

-Hoy es mi primer día de clases! Wiiii! – Dije, Estaba muy contenta.

- Si, lo sabemos cielo, por cierto, si dormiste bien o no pegaste el ojo en toda la noche por la emoción? – Pregunto mi papi mientras sonreía.

- Dormí como un bebe, así que no te preocupes papi.

- Hija, eres un bebe – Dijo mi mami mientras reía suavemente.

- No, no lo soy, soy una niña grande de 2 años y que aparenta 6!

- Claro, pero ya vamos a alistarnos, no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día de clases, o si? – Dijo mi mami con esa expresión divertida, quería muchísimo a mis papis, a toda mi familia.

- Claro que no! – Dije mientras salía corriendo hacia mi cuarto, cuando llegue entre al baño y comencé a desvestirme, segundos después llego mi mami y me ayudo a bañarme, lavo mi cabello con su shampoo de fresas, y después de unos minutos me puso una toalla y salimos juntas, cuando vi que encima de mi cama había un hermoso uniforme, corrí hacia él y comencé a ponérmelo torpemente, mi mami me ayudo cuando estuve lista me dijo que recogiera mi mochila y que me esperaba abajo, inmediatamente saque mi mochila rosa y con flores del mismo color, que me había comprado mi papi la semana pasada y metí en ella mis libretas todas rosas, mi tía Alice había insistido que fueran de ese color y yo no me opuse, adoraba el color rosa, aunque a mi papi no le gusto mucho, al parecer quería algo de color azul, pero el duende de mi tía no se lo permitió, y es que en verdad, sin exagerar mi tía asusta. Cuando termine de guardar mis cosas, me eche al hombro mi mochila y tome en un brazo a mi lobito Jake, un peluche me había regalado Jacob en mi cumpleaños y yo le había puesto el mismo nombres en honor a él, baje casi volando las escaleras pero en el ultimo escalón me tropecé, y caí, gracias al cielo mi papi me alcanzo a agarrar y no me lastime, pero toda mi familia se había reunido alrededor mío preguntado miles de cosas, como: "Estas bien?" te hiciste daño amorcito?" y bla bla bla, es que acaso no entendían que era tan fuerte como ellos? Bueno no tanto, peor si más fuerte que una niña igual a mí. Cuando todos se habían tranquilizado fui a la cocina, ahí estaba mi mami preparando mi lonchera, cuando termino me la empaco y me despedí de todos, mi papi me iba a llevar al colegio, mi mami se ofreció a hacerlo pero dijo que él quería llevar a su pequeña al primer día de clases, me tomo de la mano y salimos juntos, llegamos al volvo y me ayudo a entrar en la parte de atrás, el se subió y arrancamos.

Todo iba bien durante el trayecto, estábamos a la hora exacta, cuando ya estábamos a unos pocos metros de la escuela una imagen llego a mi mente, y comencé a buscar a Jake, mi peluche, pero no estaba, pensé bien donde lo había dejado y entonces recordé, cuando caí en las escaleras lo había soltado! De seguro se quedo en el piso! No, no, no, y no! No lo podía haber dejado, sin el no me sentía segura, era algo así como mi amuleto de la buena suerte, tenía que hacer algo antes de que llegáramos así que dije, mejor dicho, casi grite:  
>- Papi detente! - Freno de repente haciéndome caer, me incorpore de nuevo y el pregunto:<p>

-Que pasa Nessie! Algo está mal? Te hiciste daño? Te duele algo? – Pregunto con un tono preocupado, más bien de un padre sobreprotector.

- Tranquilo papi, solo que se me olvido algo súper importantísimo! – dije con un tono de voz dramático.

- Que cosa cielo?

- Mi Jake…

- QUE! Hija, no puedes traer a ese chucho al colegio, no aceptan perros. – Mi papi y sus suposiciones, ya creía que iba a traer a Jacob, está loco!

- No papi, no hablo de mi Jake, hablo de mi otro Jake, el que me regalo Jake en mi cumpleaños. –Vale, creo que solo él lo podia entender.

- Tu peluche? – Pregunto bastante confundido.

- Exacto! Tenemos que devolvernos, no lo podemos dejar…

- No hija, ya casi llegamos además estamos justo a la hora, no alcanzaremos…

- Por favor papi! Te lo pido con todo mi corazón que te quiere mucho! – Le dije, seguro que acepta siempre cae con estas palabras.

- Renesmee, te oí, y ahora si no voy a caer. – Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, Uich a veces tener un padre lector de mentes no ayuda de mucho. Pero tenía otro az bajo la manga, del cual no se podrá resistir.

- Por favor! – Dije haciendo el puchero de perrito abandonado que mi tía Allie nos había enseñado a mí y a mi mami, funcionaba con toda la familia Cullen, excepto con Alice.

- No, ni con esa carita de borrego a medio morir me convencerás Renesmee Carlie Cullen. – Vale, no estaba funcionando, tenía que hacerlo mejor, saque un poquito más mi labio inferior y lo puse a temblar.

- Hay! está bien, contigo quien puede niña – Jajaja, funciono! Lo sabía.

- Te escuche, aunque voy a hacer de cuenta que no.

En 10 minutos llegamos a la mansión, en cuanto mi papi aparco Salí corriendo hacia la entrada, cuando llegue abrí la puerta y hay estaba toda la familia, mis tíos Jazz y Em estaban viendo el partido de beisbol por la tv junto con mi abu Carlisle que milagrosamente hoy no había tenido turno en el hospital. Mi mami y mi abu Esme estaban en la cocina de seguro planeando mi almuerzo y cena de hoy y tal vez el desayuno de mañana, ha!, con lo que me gusta la comida humana – nótese el sarcasmo- al parecer a estas dos les encantaba cocinarme toda clase de comidas. Mi tía Allie y Rossie estaban al pie de las escaleras con unas revistas de moda en sus manos, estaba discutiendo sobre el tema, como siempre. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia todos voltearon a ver enseguida, en sus rostros se veía una expresión de duda, sabía que pronto me iban a comenzar a bombardear con preguntas, así que rápidamente escanee la sala en busca de mi peluche, y ahí, al lado del gran sofá blanco se encontraba mi Jake patas arriba. Lo tome rápidamente y Salí disparada hacia el coche, mi papi ya me esperaba así que me subí y arranco, mi papi iba a toda velocidad, parecía un maniaco escapando de la policía después de cometer un gran crimen, en total después de 5 minutos estábamos en la puerta de la escuela, no sé como hizo para llegar tan rápido. Caminamos juntos por los pasillos vacios ya que el timbre había sonado hace15 minutos, mientras llegábamos a la oficina de la directora guarde mi lobito en la mochila, entramos y una señora canosa y de rostro amable sonreía, después de unos segundos dijo:

-Señor Cullen que gusto verlo, lo estábamos esperando.

- Disculpe, llegamos un poco tarde tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con el trafico – Dijo mi papa tratando de no ser descubierto.

- Muy bien, siéntense. –Inmediatamente hicimos lo que la amable señora ordeno. Cuando estuvimos cómodos me pregunto:  
>- Bueno linda, cuéntame cómo te llamas?<p>

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Nessie – Dije mientras sonreía.

- Vaya, que lindo nombre Nessie, bueno y qué edad tienes?

- Tengo….

- Tiene 6 señora – Dijo mi papi mientras sonreía nerviosamente, me cree tan tonta? En serio piensa que diré que tengo 2 pero aparento 6?

- Ho que bien, eres una niña muy bonita e inteligente, te lo han dicho ya nena?

- Ufff claro, mis tíos lo viven diciendo – Dije despreocupadamente, sabía que me estaban evaluando para saber si tenía la capacidad mental suficiente para entrar, pues obvio que si, prácticamente tenia la mente de una chica de 12 años.

- mmm ya veo, y con quien vives preciosa?

- Con mi abuelo Carlisle, mi abuela Esme, mi tío Jasper, mi tío Emmett, mi tía Rosalie, mi tía Alice y mi mamita Bella.

- Una familia grande, que lindo… y como te llevas con ellos - Bueno era ahora de impresionarla, con esta pregunta se sorprendería. Mire a mi papi y estaba sonriendo, de seguro escucho mis pensamientos.

- Excelentemente señora, en nuestra familia hay lazos muy fuertes, ya que todos nos apoyamos, estamos unidos, si alguno necesita ayuda no dudamos en brindársela, siempre he sido muy feliz ya que están muy pendiente de mi, todos nos queremos mucho, somos en verdad una gran familia…

- Vaya! Que palabras para una niña tan chiquita como tu querida, felicidades ya estas dentro de la institución. –Ja! Lo sabía.

- Muchas Gracias señora, usted ha sido muy amable y cariñosa.

- Hay que dulzura. –Yo y mis encantos.

- Bueno, ya puedes pasar a clases, aquí está tu ficha y horario, en cada clase debes hacer que el maestro firme tu ficha de asistencia para comprobar que si fuiste, ahora los niños de tu grado están en clase de artes, puedes pasar, señor Cullen la salida es a las 12:30, asegúrese de llegar a tiempo, no queremos retrasos, somos muy estrictos con el horario de los alumnos, al igual que con la entrada, es a las 7:30 no a las 8:00 espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que suceda un percance de estos, si hay mucho tráfico pues entonces salga un poco más temprano de casa para que esta adorable niñita llegue a tiempo a sus clases. – Vaya, la amabilidad había desaparecido-

- Claro señora, no volveremos a llegar tarde, verdad cielo?

- Si papi!

- Bueno, entonces el dejo, disfruta las clases linda.

- Muchas gracias.

Después de esto, salimos de la dirección, buscamos entre las diferentes aulas de clase hasta que encontramos la de artística, antes de entrar mi papa me dijo que me portara bien, que quería unas buenas notas y cero regaños, que me quería mucho y que en unas horas nos volveríamos a ver, yo le dije que sí, lo abrace y le di un beso se fue por el pasillo y yo quede al frente del aula con unos nervios grandísimos, que tal si no me aceptan?, si me dicen rara?, si no consigo amigos? Si no me quieren? Todo me abrumaba, pero decidí entrar.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, si lo se, anduve perdida todos estos días, pero se me fue la inspiración, afortunadamente ya volvió con esta pequeña historia que se llama el primer día de escuela, que como ya sabrán narra el primer día es escuela de Nessie, espero que les guste es una muy corta historia, tendrá mas o menos 3 capítulos, pero si quieren la puedo alargar un poco mas, por favor dejen sus reviews ellos me ayudan muchísimo, dejen su opinión si les gusto o no, también consejos para mejorar, grax los quiero, si les gusta subiré el 2 capitulo pero si no lastimosamente borrare la historia :)**


End file.
